ManWhore And The So Not ManWhore
by Dominate One
Summary: -Discontinued- Sasuke the not so manwhore is a love sick puppy, his love is being seduces by the manwhore of their school. Anal, Ds, Humil, MM
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Summer Camp Where We First Me**_

**_Not beta_**

"SASUKE-SAMA!!" A redhead girl screams at the top of the bleachers.

"Sasuke-sama rip my insides with your large cock!" A brunette girl screams beside the redhead.

"Do ME, please!" A blonde girl screams in front of the other two girls.

Three Fangirls rushed down the steal bleachers, they stormed to the center court as they made their way over to the leading star of the senior basketball captain, screaming their brains out to him. The group of girls shoved the weaker players out of their way. They swarm around him, their eyes formed into large pink hearts. They all held their breath, waiting for him to say anything that made them have an orgasm right there in front of him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, he wiped his forehead sweat using the back of his hand. It was just practice and these girls think he won a game or something and all he did was jogged around the gymnasium.

"AHHH!" One of the girls collapses from an overwhelming orgasms, her body twitched uncontrollably. The others girls soon followed.

Sasuke glazed down at the bodies, he didn't even have to fuck them, he just said 'hn.' Then BANG orgasms all around.

"Nice going." Neji walk over to the brunet who has massive bodies all around him. Two of the girls were still twitching.

"I didn't mean it...Will this time I didn't." Sasuke shrugs. He looked over at him and didn't watch his step, walking over one unconscious girl, he walk over to the bleachers with Neji right beside him. Kiba soon walk over to join them.

"Hey I just heard this rumor about you Sasuke!" Kiba grinned at the Uchiha, with Neji glaring at him.

"Mmmm." Sasuke growled, "what is it this time?"

"That you' re in love with some blond kid!" Kiba continued to grin and still with Neji glaring at him. "So how long are you going to stick with that one?" Kiba's grin faded.

"Blond?" Neji looked puzzled. He glanced at Sasuke and return his eyes back to Kiba, Kiba is some stupid kid that follows Sasuke around like a whipped puppy. This guy would follow Sasuke home after school, to the mall and even to the store, like some sicko does a little girl or something like that.

"He's in the 10th grade." Kiba shrugged. "Is it true?" He asked him.

Sasuke just walk away, he went into the locker room. Kiba was a fuck head, stupid, idiot are some other ones that he was. He didn't have to answer his stupid ass. It was his life and it really wasn't any of his business.

Sasuke will tell you guys because you' re NOT Kiba!, the kid he was refereeing to is Naruto Uzumaki, a 16year old kid who is captain of freshman basketball. He was two years young then he was, they met at a summer camp last year. They hit it off once they met each others eyes, thats when the blond showed him the biggest smile that he ever saw a person could reached. On a two man team they were unbeatable, followed by late nights one on one before dinner. They laugh and talk more then Sasuke could remember talking to anyone before that.

Sasuke found out he went to the same school as he did, he then found out his likes, to his dislike of a girl name Sakura, Sasuke had flinch at that name, he were sure he fucked her at one time, he was drunk at the time, she wanted him. It was at some stupid party that one of his teammate thrown at their house. He believes his name was Sai.

Then that day came, when everyone has to go home, saying their goodbye to everything he would miss, even him. Sasuke promised they would hang out, he mean that they went to the same school together. He could do that, a couple of days of hanging out with him.

The school year began, and he chickened out.

They were in the middle of school year now, and he never once asked if he wanted to hang out, sure they saw each other, Naruto would always walk up to him and started talking, and he would just stand there, glaring at him. Somehow Naruto thought he did something wrong, he tried asking Sasuke about it, but Sasuke just glared at him and walk away, he then thought Sasuke was embarrassed of him when his friends were around, so he began to ignore him too.

Sasuke was pissed when Sai, a member of his senior basketball team, out right flirted with Naruto in front of him. He first saw them hanging around lockers and then outside the school. Sai was bold enough to smooth Naruto's golden hair down with his hand. THAT WAS HIS HAIR, DAMNIT!!! Inner Sasuke screamed, lets call this inner Sasuke, Suke.

Suke was pounding on a fake wall, screaming to Sasuke to kill Sai. The wall soon turned into a person, Sai. Suke changer and pounced onto him and started pounding him to the ground, he continued hitting him.

Sasuke strolled over to the locket, where he change for a shower and after that re-dressing in his school uniform. Showering in warm water, he looked over to Neji, Sai walked up to Neji and told him he had a nice penis, he went to someone else and looked down at some redheads penis and sadly shook his head, saying 'tsk, tsk, tsk.' He walks away whisting a happy tone. He then stops beside SASUKE!!

_Suke- "Don't YOU EVEN DARE!!" His fists waving in front of him. His eyes flared, murdering._

"Say Sasuke thats the most perfect looking-" Sai fake grins at him.

_Suke- "OH HELL NO!"_

"Hair! I wish I could get my hair like that!" Sai walks by him, he continued whistling.

_Suke- "??? What the????" He blinked rapidity; both his fisted were under his chin._

Sasuke looked over to his other side at Sai's back. He stared at his back in confused, he snapped out of it when the warm water turned to semi warm. He washed himself quickly without any interruption from anyone else.

_Suke- "What?...What happen? He was suppose to say perfect PENIS! Are you guys just confused by this as me?" Little chibi Suke looks at you with his big black eyes, sniffing a little. Suke opened his arms, everything about him was screaming hug me. Because mean old Sai didn't say anything about his penis and he feels left out._

Sasuke left the shower, he grabs two bath towel from a stand, wrapping one around his waist. He moved to his locker, he pulled it opened, he stood there. He then took the other towel, whipping the leftover water from his upper body. He through the towel on a bench behind him, using the other one, pushing the towel down, whipping his lower body with it. He rubbed himself all over...with that white, fluffy...Towel.

Sasuke pulling out his navy blue pants and along with his underwear, he slips them on and then slide his pants on. He then pulling out a white button up shirt, buttoning all the buttons, he soon pulling out the navy blue jacket, buttoning only the middle buttons of the jacket.

Sasuke slammed his locker, he turned around grabbing the towels and headed to the exit, before the exit he throw the towels in a large hamper. He walked down the hallway, yawning. Practice was brutal today.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!" Girls screamed out in perfect sinc to the other girls.

Sasuke looked ahead of him, there was a corner up ahead, he was then slammed into a body, both body fall back on the ground with Sasuke on the bottom, Sasuke blinked, he stared at another pare of blinking eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto said.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke said.

"Sasu-"

"Will you stop saying my name!" Sasuke snap at him, eyes white, and eyebrow twitching.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" A chanting of Naruto-sama was getting close to them.

"Hide me!" Naruto pounced on top of Sasuke, tears sprayed out from his eyes.

"There's no where to go!" Sasuke hold Naruto's shoulders, trying not to get his uniform wet with his tears. The only way was the hallway that Sasuke just came from.

"OH MY GOD!" The first girl appeared, clenching her face in her hands. "SASUKE-SAMA AND NARUTO-SAMA!!!"

The rest of the group appeared, all gaping at the sight, Naruto on top of Sasuke, could you just die!

"GET THEM!!!" The leader yelled out to her troops.

The girls hurried and gather them up, holding and pulling them by force but the girls got tired and grab each one of their ankles, carrying them, the girls soon carried them into a dark room, dropping them, theirs hands were tied behind their backs. They both struggle from their captures. It was no use, they were caught and overwhelmed by their fangirls. Then they could no longer see, their captures blindfolded them, with white cloths tied behind theirs heads.

They were both sitting Indian style, they didn't know they were facing each other, until they started talking.

"I can't believe I got caught!" Sasuke kneel his head in shame.

_Suke- "It could happen to anyone!" He laughs._

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Naruto weakly asks.

"Rape us." Sasuke head was brought back up.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto screeched.

"How the hell should I know. I never had been caught before." Sasuke sneered.

They didn't talk for a while. Both thinking what was going to happen next. Soon Naruto got bored of that and started rhyming in his head, the rhyming soon he started thinking of games, and that's when a stupid name pop up in his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto voice was alarmed by something.

"What is is?!" Sasuke flinched, had the fangirls did something Naruto?

"Marco!" Naruto chuckled out loud.

".." Sasuke tried glaring through the cloth, trying to make it burst into flames.

"You know because we can't see each other!" Naruto took Sasuke silence as he wasn't getting it.

_Suke- "WE GOT IT YOU SEXY IDIOT!!" Suke huffed out._

'Hn,' was all Naruto and Suke got. Neither was happy with his response. Suke flop down on the ground, crossing his arms. Sasuke couldn't see what Naruto did so he pictured him with a frown.

The door to the closet was opening with a loud and long 'reeeeeeach', Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder, Naruto stared ahead.

"Let me go!" Sasuke sneer.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!" Naruto screamed, then him tried to untie his hands, Sasuke was starting to be his usual jerk self and it made Naruto want to hit him.

Giggling out their laughter, the leader had a camera in her hands, "lets get started!"

_Suke- "FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Suke Rules & Naru Drools**

The two boys walked the hallway, their clothes were everywhere, Sasuke's jacket was half way off his body, his hair was flop over to one side. There was a limp in his step.

Naruto didn't look any better then Sasuke, his hair was FLAT, he lost his jacket along with one of his shoe. The only thing that was same about each other was they had lipstick kisses all over their faces.

"We' re going to see those photos real soon, aren't we?" Naruto bit his lower lip, he eyed Sasuke at the corner of his eye.

"...yea!" Sasuke kept on limping.

"What did they do to you?" Naruto started smoothing his hair back up.

"Don't want to talk about it." Sasuke grunted. Pain shot up through his spine.

Naruto stops, he bent over, rubbing his hair furiously. He shot back up, watching the way Sasuke walked, "are you hurt?"

"Shut up Naruto."

_Suke- "I got man rape by a bunch of girls! And I really didn't think they'll actually rape me when I said it!" Suke swaying in a full circle, his arms limpt to his side. He repeated the first sentence over again, still going in a full circle._

Sasuke flops to his side onto the lockers. He moves to lean on his back to the lockers. Naruto stops in front of him. Sasuke looked over Naruto's face, his expression was mixed with sad and hurt, Sasuke sighed, it couldn't hurt to say it.

"Polo." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto punched him in the shoulder, "you' re it." He chuckled.

Sasuke just stared on.

_Suke- "Ask him, ask him, ask him, ask him. ASK HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Naruto do you want to hang out after school?"

TBC.

'Please no bad reviews.'

Please don't take anything serious about this story! As for Sasuke being rape..don't worry it wasn't the girls...

I decide to stop here...uhh don't know why (hehe) Don't you guys just love Suke? I thought it would be funny to see inner Sasuke come out. I wanted to do a funny fic...more funny then my other fic's. So I hope this is funny, when I first stared this, I was like what the heck am I writing?? But then I got to the middle and I said wow this is good.

(FYI- Sasuke whatever he is wearing at the time Suke appears, he's wearing the same thing as Sasuke. So when he wanted a hug he... was... naked!!) Next I will be introducing Naru Naruto's inner self!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Photos Of Us**_

"I-I can't. Sai is taking me to a amusement park after school." Naruto whisper. He shifted to the other side.

_Naru-"Damn...Why NOW????" Naru grabs his hair with both hands, accidentally ripping a few strands from his scalp. _

"Oh thats fine...I just forgot I had to do something after school too so don't worry about it." Sasuke limps away, his pride had suffered and it was Sai's fault. He tried forcing his limping to stop no matter how much it hurts. Sasuke straighting out his uniform and trying to rearrange his hair back to its original style. Before his fangirls incident.

_Suke- "Sai..." His voice harden as his said that awful name. "Who the heck name's their kid Sai? That's the most stupid name I ever heard!" Suke shook his head for his parents. They must have been retards. _

"Oww!" Sasuke yelped. He grabs his shoulder in pain, the bump to his shoulder made his back side throb. Some idiot rammed into him, he looked up at the person in front of him.

_Suke- "Sai!" Mini Sasuke glared at him. _

"Hey Sasuke." Sai smiled fakely to him.

_Suke- "Hey Sasuke." He said in annoying tone. "God! Could he get anymore annoying?" _

"Hm!" He grunted. He shoved Sai to the side, Sai was to quick by catching his arm in a tight grip. "Now don't be like that." Sai said.

"Sai. Let. Go!" He stared straight at Sai's lifeless eyes.

"But I want to fuck you!" He sounded very serious. He was still smiling the faked smile.

_Suke- "..." Suke mouth was hanging open. "I...I eh." He shrugged, he couldn't find any words to describe his angry. _

"What?!" Sasuke wanted Sai to say that once more, hoping he was hearing him wrong.

Sai laughs, "I want to fuck you. Your a hottie, and I' m horny for hottie."

Sasuke took a deep breath, he was going to shout at him, when he then heard a yell from Suke.

_ Suke- "Wait! I have a plan!" He began telling Sasuke his plan for Sai. _

Sasuke grinned, his inner self was a genius. "Fine Sai." He grabs Sai sleeve and drags him into a closet. He through Sai inside and quickly going in and shutting the door behind him. Sasuke turned to Sai, he force Sai to turn around.

"What are you doing?" Sai growled. He wanted to fuck Sasuke not Sasuke fucking him.

"Fucking you." He pulled away from Sai's back.

"We agreed I would fuck you!"

"Fine then. I'm leaving." Sasuke turned to the door, his hand reached from the knob when Sai grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Maybe this once won't hurt." Sai panted. He let go of Sasuke and turned to the wall, his hands pressed to the wall where he could see them.

Sasuke moved closer to Sai back. He grabs the jacket's collar, pulling down, forcing the jacket off Sai's body. Sasuke pressed his chest against Sai. He brought his hands in front, rubbing down Sai's chest.

_ Suke- "Ew, ew, ew. I don't want to see this!" Suke covered his eyes with both this hands. _

Sasuke hands untucked Sai's white shirt, pulling it over his head. He heard Sai gasp before his hands rest at his sides, rubbing them. He nuzzled the side of Sai neck before lowering his hands in front of Sai zipper. He could deferentially felt the other boy's erection, when he pulled the zipped down, once that was done, he pulled the other's boys pants and along with his underwear down, he gave tug at Sai feet. Sai slips his feet from the clothes. He knew Sasuke threw his clothes in a pile in front of the door. Sai felt Sasuke stand up again, sliding his hand to Sai erection, gripping the base, jerking to the tip and back down to do it once more.

"Ah..mm." Sai gasp. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke still dress in his uniform. "Take off your clothes!" Sai gasp out.

"Not yet." Sasuke muttered, still stroking Sai member.

_Suke- "Ew! I'm touching it." Suke did the ewe dance. _

Sai was close to his release, he was right there, then the feeling went away from his dick. He heard some sounds but he did nothing but look down at his penis that was oozing pre-come. Sai looked over his shoulder only to find Sasuke missing along with his clothes.

Sasuke strolled the hallways with Sai's clothes in his hand, not once had his dick shifted the entire time with his hand on the other boys thingy.

_Suke- "We did it! We did it! We did it! But lets not do that with Sai ever again!" Suke nodded. _

Sasuke nodded along with what Suke was saying, the first part of the plan was going along smoothly now for the second part of their plan.

Sasuke went into the cafeteria, he pushed through the door, to an empty lunch room. He walk into the kitchen room, going to the refrigerator, pulling out a huge pot filled with chili, placing the pot onto the ground and dropping the clothes next to the pot. He got up to search for something long. All he found was a long wooden spoon, quickly going back to the pot, he lifts the lid up and place it on the ground upside up, he then picks up Sai clothes and drops them into the pot, he took the wooden spoon putting it in the chili, going in a circular motion.

Sasuke pulled the spoon back and shoved the clothes down to the bottom, making sure they stay down at the bottom before taking the wooden spoon out. He reached down for the lid, he popped it back on. He grabbed the side and lifted and putting it back in the refrigerator, closing it when everything was back in place. He got up from his kneeing position, he moved to the sink, washing the leftover chili with his hands. He moved to the place where he found the spoon, placing it back the way it was.

Sasuke looked around the kitchen, making sure nothing was out of place. He nodded, he glanced at the clock, it was almost time for school to let out. He already skip the last class, he just walk to the main exit, passing the office in order to get out. He pushed through the door, what he saw was his fangirls behind a stand, with a sign: NARUSASU PICS, written in bold red letters. Sasuke flamed over to the booth with only two girls. He stops in front of them and picks up the first thing he saw.

It was a picture of Naruto and him.

_ Suke- "HOLY SHIT!...The girls didn't rape me!" _

What Sasuke saw was Naruto laying down with him raiding reeves cowgirl with a girl behind Sasuke she was also sitting on Naruto's chest, she was holding his hips, forcing him down on Naruto's cock. His face...blushing...was in pleasure. He couldn't see Naruto's face, only his legs and the pants that was at his feet with one shoe missing.

Sasuke grabs the rest of the photos, he through off his backpack, unzipping and throwing all the photos in, he then glared up at the girls.

"Is this all of them?!?!" He yelled, his voice was daring for the girls to lie to him.

Both the blonde and the redhead shook their heads, their hair swash from side to side.

"Good! Now get lost!" He order them. He watched them running and tripping over nothing. He looked at the paper sign, he drops his bag and rips the sign from the booth and tore it in half and then into tinier pieces.

**Bong Bong Bong Bong **

Sasuke looked towards the school building, school was now getting out. Sasuke grinned, Sai won't be take Naruto to the amusement park now. Sai must be embarrassed by now, how could that asshole want to fuck him when he was...Is he going out with Naruto?

_Suke- "If so, then we're coming back to kick his ass!" _

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to the voice, Naruto was standing behind him.

"I didn't see Sai in last period, do you know where he's at?" Naruto asks.

_Suke- He just grinned. _

"He went home, he told me to take you in stand of him." Lies, lies, lies.

TBC


End file.
